


Three times the lady..

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Three times Bedelia and Will had sex. They all involve Hannibal.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Three times the lady..

1) The first time is an accident if accidents ever lead to sex. They are both drunk and missing Hannibal. Bedelia knows its wrong to fuck patients but she never much cared.  
She slaps Will and then kisses him like she’s starving for it and he rips her dress and eats her pussy while she’s hitting him.  
His mouth is hot and her breath stinks of wine. Cheap red just to annoy Hannibal. Even though he's not there she can sense his disdain and it fuels her ardor.

2) The second time is in Italy with the humid air humming as Bedelia spanks Will for Hannibal’s curious eyes.  
He then has to have her and he does also with an amused Hannibal watching.  
That kind of a party.

3) The third time is in Cuba with Hannibal fucking into Will harshly as he’s pleasing Bedelia with cock and hands. The sun is warm on their skin.  
Will laughs when she comes and she slaps him for his rudeness.  
Shorty after Hannibal comes inside him and then he’s quiet.  
They all lie togheter in the sun.


End file.
